Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus mounting a motor.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known electrical apparatuses which drive a motor to convey a sheet. Such electrical apparatuses include, for example, an image forming apparatus forming an image on a sheet and a reading apparatus reading a sheet (document).
Further, there are known protective apparatuses which calculate a load temperature from a current flowing in the load. Such protective apparatuses include, for example, a protective apparatus which calculates a load temperature at regular time intervals and writes, in a non-volatile memory, the calculated load temperature and the current time obtained from an internal clock (for example, see Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2012-65520). In a case of power failure, this protective apparatus calculates a load temperature at a recovery time based on information of the temperature and the time stored in the non-volatile memory.